


Hot cocoa and blanket

by gaymcnamara



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angsty, at least it started out as it, its just not mentioned, my oc’s are here because this is going to happen in Dark, so enjoy my loves, warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara
Summary: Ethan needed to warm up after his ice bath, and Benny thought about his feelings
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Hot cocoa and blanket

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks lol, but hope you enjoy! English isn’t my native language so sorry for any mistakes

“I am so never doing sports again!” Benny yelled as Hana and Sarah came back with a blanket for Ethan.

“We found it in the lost and found, hope you don’t mind that,” Sarah said as they wrapped it around a shivering Ethan.

“What are you going to do with thar,” Erica said in disgust as she pointed at Boltz's body.

“Bring it with me to the council to prove I did not feed on the dead,” Sarah states, “Don’t really have the feeling they’ll believe me otherwise.”

“That’s disgusting,” Zara groaned as she sat down on the bleachers, “Thought American high school sports were fun, and not played by literal zombies.”

“Well, that could have happened-“

“Shut up Benny!”

Benny focused his attention back to Ethan, who was still shivering, and started to rub his hands up and down his arms. “Feel a little better already E?”

“Just a little,” Ethan confessed, “How did you guys defeat Boltz anyway?”

“I shot a hockey puck against the stone in his helmet!” Benny exclaimed happily, “And none of them saw!” He waved his hands in the direction of Erica, Rory, Zara and Hana.

“I’m sorry, we also tried to defeat him! Only it didn’t end as well as you!” Hana said, throwing her arms dramatically in the air.

“Anyways,” Benny said, giving his attention back to Ethan, “Do you think it'd be better to get you home and get you a hot chocolade?”

“t-that would be nice,” Ethan shivered.

“Sarah could you quickly bring us home?” Benny asked, “I don’t trust the others anymore.”

“ I miss you defeating someone one time-“ Sarah quickly took Benny and Ethan with her, avoiding Erica's rage towards Benny.

“Got to go back, maybe I can convince Zara and Hana to help me with those body parts,” Sarah chuckled.

“Good luck with that,” Ethan joked back as Sarah sped away again.

“Okay let’s get you inside,” Benny said as he hosted Ethans arm over his shoulder and helped inside his house.

“Is your grandma even home,” Ethan asked as Benny sat him down on the couch.

“No, another witch convention thing,” Benny explained walking over to the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Ethan hummed from the living room as Benny started making it.

Benny was only now realizing how scary the thought of losing Ethan was, sure, stuff had happened before. But it had never gotten this close to him dying. Not even with Jesse. Benny pushes those thoughts away, Ethan was alive and sitting on his couch. Waiting for his hot cocoa.

“One hot cocoa,” Benny announced as he walked back into the living room. Ethan had sneakily grabbed a new blanket, the other one had fallen off when Sarah rushed him home. He had gotten really cold once again, laying in a bath of ice for an hour does things to your body. Ethan gladly accepted and took a sip. “So? How is your body doing?”

“Little better,” Ethan said, taking another sip. The warmth of it went down his throat and felt like it went through his whole body, “What are the others doing?”

“Sarah’s going to ask Zara and Hana to help with the body parts,” Ethan chuckled, “And I don’t know about Erica and Rory.”

“What happened to the coach?”

“I don’t know,” Benny admitted, “According to Sarah he might still be out for a while, but we got enough proof to show what he did, so I hope he goes to prison.”

“Let’s hope,” Ethan groaned and Benny protectively wrapped his arm around him. Ethan involuntarily laid his head on Bennys shoulder. Benny didn’t complain about it so Ethan stayed there. The boys just sat there like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company as Ethan kept sipping his hot cocoa.

“Also, your year is almost over.” Ethan tensed up. A year ago he made a bet with Benny that if he still hadn’t asked Sarah out, he would give Benny 100 dollars. A lot had happened since then, asking Sarah out hadn’t always been on his mind. Sure, he and Benny still tried to make them hang out as much as possible. But at the same time, Ethan looked differently at Benny. 

The way that Bennys eyes lit up when he finally got that one spell right. The way he smiled at dumb jokes that anyone in their group made. The fact he had always been so supportive of Ethan. It just felt different these days. Not in the friendship way it had felt years ago. Maybe he could ask someone why he felt like this. Maybe not.

“What are you thinking about E?” Benny asked as he saw his friend was far away, thinking about something.

“About ways I'll ask Sarah out,” Ethan jokes and Benny laughed, “What do you think? Bring a doll to life or fight a monster together?”

“Looking at the one that did succeed here,” Benny chuckled, “I’ll go with the doll.” Ethan also laughed a bit before turning his attention back to his thoughts, “Just be yourself E, i’m sure she’ll love that.”

“You think?” Ethan asked, “The guys she had been interested in aren't like me at all.”

“You should be proud of that E,” Benny admitted, “I wouldn’t want to be like Jesse.”

“He did get everyone’s attention,” Ethan observed.

“The girls are our friends now E, Sarah will love it, no matter what you do,” Benny reassures him, feeling a slight jealousy sting. Be he ignores it, if this makes Ethan happy, then he’ll be happy too.

“Don’t you think my parents will wonder where I am?”

“Maybe, but we’re next door now,” Benny comforted him, having heard the little whimper he let out, “if you need it, I can bring you there.”

“I’m fine here, with you.” Benny tried to smile through it. with you

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! Tell me what i can improve, love to hear it!


End file.
